Let's Rip!
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Bem vindos ao Torneio da Lua! Aqui todas as suas habilidades serão testadas. Novos bey-lutadores mostrarão do que são capazes. Os Blade Breakers manterão seus postos de melhores do mundo? Preparem-se para muita ação, lutas e roubos!
1. A notícia

LET'S RIP

**LET'S RIP!**

**Cap. 1: A notícia**

Tyson vinha correndo pelo corredor, esbarrando em pessoas e derrubando alguns móveis.

T: Desculpa ai, falo! – mas nem virava pra ver quem tinha derrubado. – Cheguei galera! – entrou derrubando uma porta no fim do corredor.

K: Atrasado de novo. – repreendeu Kai do canto da sala.

T: Já vi que está de bom humor! – falou irônico, o que era um milagre ele entender uma piada – Bom dia gente! Oi senhor Dinkenson!

D: O Kai está certo Tyson, eu marquei com vocês há quase uma hora atrás. – novamente repreendido, mas dessa vez pelo senhor Dinkenson, Tyson resolveu ficar quieto.

T: Foi mal, galera. Eu não podia sair sem tomar café. – forçou um sorriso amarelo e sentou no sofá ao lado de Max.

D: Como eu estava dizendo, chegou essa carta ontem à tarde, falando sobre um novo torneio que ocorrerá na Inglaterra, daqui a duas semanas. A reunião é pra decidir se vocês irão participar dela. Tenho que enviar uma resposta no mais tardar amanhã de manhã.

T: Eu topo! – bradou levantando – Se é pra lutar beyblade eu to dentro. – e olhou para os colegas esperando o mesmo ânimo.

R: Eu tenho que ver com os White Tigers. – comentou Ray entristecido - Não quero ser acusado de traição novamente.

M: E eu tenho que falar com minha mãe, nós planejávamos uma viagem, já que ela está de férias.

K: Eu topo. – disse simplesmente.

QUEEEEEÊ? – todos olharam espantados para o garoto.

K: Não estou a fim de lutar ao lado dos Demolition Boys, e também preciso praticar um pouco – após dar a explicação ele caminha até a porta e sai.

Alguns minutos de atordoamento e eles voltam a conversar normalmente.

D: Eu ligo pra vocês mais tarde pra ver o que decidiram. Quero mandar a resposta o mais breve possível.

Saíram do prédio e caminharam juntos por alguns instantes. Na esquina tomaram rumos diferentes, mas apenas para decidirem se seus caminhos seriam iguais nas próximas semanas.

Kai chegou a sua mansão e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Não queria encontrar o avô perambulando por aí e perguntando o que ele estava fazendo com a vida dele.

K: Eu vou viajar e sair daqui, seja com a equipe, seja sozinho. – disse para si mesmo.

Enquanto isso na casa do Max...

M: Mas mãe! É um torneio e eu quero competir!

J: E nossa viagem? Max... Meu filho, eu preparei tudo pra gente passar um tempo juntos, num lugar maravilhoso e você quer ir lutar? Será que também não pode tirar férias do beyblade?

M: A gente não pode ir outro dia?

J: Pra aparecer outro torneio? Aí terei que viajar sozinha? – ela já estava perdendo a calma – Você quem sabe Max... Já está bem grandinho, pode fazer suas próprias decisões. – e sai de casa.

M: A mamãe está com algum problema... Ela não costuma ficar brava assim... – ele se entristece – Acho melhor não ir...

Na casa do Ray a situação era bem diferente.

R: Vocês também vão competir? – ele estava ao telefone discutindo sobre o torneio com o Lee – Mas isso vai ser ótimo!

L: E você vai ao lado dos Blade Breakers? – indagou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

R: Vou sim, eles são minha equipe.

Tyson por outro lado nem perguntava se teria algum problema sair assim do nada e viajar. Pouco importava se tinha condições para tal ou se alguém o impediria.

T: Vovô o que tem pro almoço? – dirigiu-se para a cozinha logo que chegou em casa – Eu to morrendo de fome!

V: AHHHH – atacou o garoto com a espada de kendô – Está achando que sou sua babá? – perguntou sem deixar de atacar – Prepare sozinho.

T: EIIII! – gritou se desviando a tempo do primeiro golpe – É assim que recebe seu neto querido? – mas não conseguiu evitar o segundo, sendo golpeado na cabeça – Essa doeu!

V: Então levante e lute como homem! – colocou a espada em posição novamente.

T: Agora não vovô. – abriu a geladeira – O senhor Dinkenson nos chamou porque terá um novo torneio daqui duas semanas. Vou me preparar pras lutas, então vou parar um pouco com o kendô.

V: Novo torneio é? E está preparado? – olhou-o nos olhos analisando atentamente – Você não luta faz um bom tempo. Deverá se preparar muito bem.

T: Eu consigo vovô – colocou alguns petiscos na boca – Só preciso praticar e volto a ficar em forma.

V: O que está realmente precisando ha ha ha – saiu rindo.

O telefone tocou na sala...

T: Eu atendo – e correu até o aparelho. – Alô?

M: Tyson... Avisa pro senhor Dinkenson que eu não vou nesse torneio, coloquem outra pessoa no meu lugar – e desligou o telefone tão rápido quanto deu a mensagem.

T: Max? Oi? Alô?

V: O que houve?

T: Acho que o Max está com problemas. Já volto vovô – e saiu de casa.

Meia hora depois, chegou até a casa de Max acompanhado por Ray. Foram para o quarto do garoto para conversarem melhor.

R: Sua mãe não deixou você participar?

M: Deixou... Na verdade não. Ela disse para eu escolher.

T: Então por que você disse que não vai com a gente? Se ela te deixou escolher...

M: Você não entende Tyson? – levantou a voz para o amigo, mostrando-se irritado – A mamãe está triste, ela não quer que eu vá.

R: Mas aconteceu alguma coisa no serviço dela pra deixá-la triste?

M: Eu não sei. – sua cabeça estava a mil, a vontade de ir contra a vontade de ficar com a mãe. – Mas vou ficar com ela, assim poderemos viajar. Quem sabe ela melhora? – forçou um sorriso.

R: Olha cara... Segue seu coração. Faz o que achar melhor pra vocês.

T: Concordo. Se for para o bem da Judy, então fica com ela e a deixa feliz. – na hora certa ele sabia apoiar.

M: Vou fazer isso! – estava entrando em uma luta pessoal agora.

Enquanto isso atrás da porta...

J: Ah, Max... Não era pra se sacrificar assim por mim – sussurrou baixinho saindo logo dali.

D: Como assim ele não vai participar? – inquiriu preocupado.

T: É que o Max e a mãe dele já tinham planejado uma viajem, mas eu, o Kai e o Ray vamos participar – parou e pensou um pouco – No lugar deles vamos levar o Hiro o Kenny. A gente vai reunir mais tarde pra decidir.

D: Entendo... – suspirou pesadamente – Vou enviar a resposta com a confirmação.

T: Tudo bem, tchau senhor Dinkenson. Ligue avisando quando vamos partir! – desligou o telefone e saiu correndo – Estou indo encontrar meus amigos, volto mais tarde vovô.

V: Com pressa de novo? Não para mais em casa garoto? – mas não foi ouvido.

R: Quem nós vamos colocar no lugar do Max? Não queria substituir ele...

T: Mas não temos outra opção Ray – estavam os três reunidos numa praça. – Eu pensei no Hiro ou no Kenny. Quem você acha que devemos levar Kai?

K: Hunf – apenas virou a cara rabugento, pra ele não importava, ele queria apenas sair dali.

T: Kai, você podia ajudar um pouco, já que é o capitão! – levantou e parou na frente do outro garoto.

K: Tanto faz Tyson! – ele também se levantou – Com equipe ou sem equipe, estou planejando viajar. Isso é só uma desculpa pra eu sair do Japão. – começou a caminhar.

R: Voltaire está na sua casa, não é? – não era tão difícil descobrir a raiz do seu mau-humor.

K: Hunf... – parou e virou para os outros dois. – Por que não tentam convencer a Judy a vir conosco? Assim não precisam trocar o Max. Caso ela não queira, vocês decidem quem será a outra pessoa. Como já disse, eu não ligo. – voltou as costas e foi embora definitivamente.

T: Valeu pela conversa amigável. – virou para Ray procurando apoio – E agora?

R: A idéia dele é boa. Devíamos tentar falar coma Judy. – e ficou olhando para onde Kai tinha sumido.

T: Certo... Vamos pra casa do Max de novo. – e saiu para o outro lado do parque.

J: Max pode vir aqui um instante. Preciso falar com você.

M: O que foi mãe? – seu tom não era animador.

J: Sente aqui. – puxou uma cadeira ao lado da sua. – Olha, eu sei que está chateado pela competição, então...

A campainha tocou. Judy parou de falar e olhou para a porta.

M: Eu atendo. – fez menção de levantar, mas Judy segurou seu braço.

J: Deixe que toque. Max, sobre o torneio... Andei pensando e... Eu sei como você gosta de competir, e não quero tirar isso de você. – ela fez uma pausa.

A campainha tocou novamente.

M: A gente já falou sobre isso mãe. Eu vou com você. – abaixou a cabeça, era duro dizer aquilo. Ia levantar pra atender a porta e ver o que queriam – Meus amigos já devem ter arrumado alguém pra me substituir.

J: Então vá até eles e diga que vai competir. – disse autoritária.

Max olhou-a espantado.

J: A competição é só daqui a duas semanas. Nós podemos viajar e voltar em tempo de você competir. E eu ainda vou com você.

M: Sério, mãe? – seu sorriso já dizia o quanto a notícia o agradara – Obrigado! – abraçou-a fortemente.

R: Eles devem ter saído. – saía da porta da casa de Max.

T: Será que já viajaram? – olhou para trás.

R: Não. Ele não iria sem se despedir da gente.

Viraram a esquina e foram embora. Minutos depois, Max também saiu de casa, decidido a contar aos amigos a novidade. Contudo, foram pra lados diferentes.

Duas semanas depois...

Três garotos desciam de um avião, acompanhados de um senhor muito bem vestido. Olhavam tudo atentamente, era a primeira vez que visitavam a Inglaterra. Tomaram um táxi e foram para um hotel previamente reservado. Enquanto iam pelas ruas, viam as pessoas caminhando, olhando as vitrines, conversando nos parques. Tudo parecia em clima de muita alegria, como se os estivesse esperando para um torneio que abalaria todas as estruturas.

T: Finalmente chegamos! – disse descendo do táxi e parando frente ao hotel.

Kai e Ray o olharam e acenaram afirmativamente. Aquele seria o início de mais um torneio. Grandes surpresas e desafios os aguardavam. Estariam eles prontos?


	2. Festa de abertura

**Cap. 2: Festa de abertura  
**

T: Ainda não acredito que estamos indo pra outra competição! Vai ser demais!

R: Concordo! E dessa vez estamos mais fortes e mais preparados.

T: O que acha Kai? Vamos ganhar novamente?

K: Hum? – estava distraído olhando para outro lado que não reparou no amigo.

T: Ah Kai! – colocou a mão no ombro do amigo – Só dessa vez, dá pra participar da nossa conversa? A gente está prestes a participar de um torneio e você não fala se está feliz, se está nervoso...

R: Acho que ele estava olhando pra lá. – riu baixinho apontando para o outro lado da rua, onde uma bela garota havia parado frente a uma vitrine de beyblade.

T: Hummm então o Kai também olha pra garotas?! – pegou no lenço dele e começou a andar a sua volta. – Kai está apaixonado! – começou a cantarolar.

Ray caiu mais na gargalhada. Kai lançou um olhar mortal para ele. Era melhor desfazer aquele mal entendido, antes que entrasse sem querer numa briga com seu capitão.

R: Tyson, eu estava falando da loja de beyblade. Quem olhava pra garota era eu! – não agüentou segurar muito tempo e continuou rindo.

T: Pra loja? – olhou incrédulo de Kai, para a garota, para a loja e para Ray. – Aff... Agora não vou poder curtir com ele.

Voltaram a andar, ainda observando a cidade.

Do outro lado da rua uma garota parou e observou a loja de beyblades a sua frente. Com certeza encontraria ali as peças que procurava. Esse era o bom das grandes cidades, fácil acesso para encontrar tudo que quisesse e precisasse. Deveria apressar-se, pois a festa de abertura seria em poucas horas. E ela como competidora assídua, não se daria ao luxo de atrasar.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...

Várias pessoas chegavam ao tão famoso Bey Stadium, o maior do país, com campos diversificados, preparados minuciosamente. Lá ocorreria a apresentação das equipes participantes, e logo após um jantar, seguido de um pouco de música. Todos vestidos a rigor, belos ternos e vestidos estavam sendo exibidos. A festa prometia.

T: Nossa! Quanta gente! – olhava atônito para todos os presentes.

Logo atrás dele, vinham Kai, Ray e o senhor Dinkenson. Todos elegantemente vestidos, até Tyson tinha sido obrigado a usar um terno.

R: A gente já viu muitas pessoas nos torneios anteriores Tyson, por que o espanto? – mas também olhava interessado.

T: Sei lá, fico ancioso pro torneio começar logo.

K: Mas só começara amanhã à noite.

R: À noite? – parou encarando-o – Mas os torneios não serão de dia?

D: Não esse. – explicou ao garoto. – Para diversificar um pouco, os torneios serão realizados à noite. Sendo quatro competidores em cada equipe. As eliminatórias serão em duplas e as finais individuais.

K: Duplas? – perguntou sério – Você não tinha comentado isso.

D: Vocês concordaram tão rápido que me esqueci dos detalhes. – acenou para um conhecido à frente – Divirtam-se garotos, vou conversar com alguns amigos, encontro vocês mais tarde no hotel.

R: Parece que vai ser interessante. Não acham? – olhou parar ver se dividiam da mesma opinião.

T: Pode crer! Qualquer torneio é sempre emocionante.

Kai nada disse. Pra ele vencer era o importante, mas não queria dividir sua vitória com ninguém, mas se era necessário...

K: Eu e você, – apontou para Ray – e o Tyson com o Max. – aquilo era mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

R: Por mim tudo bem. – sorriu conformado. Sabia que ele não lidava bem com Tyson.

T: Por mim também. Eu e o Max vamos arrasar! – algumas pessoas andaram mais a frente, deixando a mesa à mostra. – Comida! – e correu até lá.

Em uma sala reservada, alguns agentes de segurança assistiam à festa através de várias televisões. Mas eles não estavam se divertindo, estavam cuidando para que não houvesse brigas, acidentes inesperados, furtos, entre outras situações desagradáveis. Mas, como nem tudo é perfeito...

S: Capitão olhe isso aqui! – um soldado chamou seu superior.

C: O que foi? – chegou perto dele e olhou para o visor.

S: Ali. – congelou uma cena e mostrou uma peça – Aquele era um dos arranjos de ouro.

C: Era? – olhou indagador do aparelho para o jovem sentado a sua frente.

S: Agora, veja isso... – ele faz a fita voltar ao movimento normal – Ela não está mais ali.

C: Passe em câmera lenta. – voltou toda sua concentração para aquela cena.

Feito o que o capitão havia pedido, ele ainda não acreditava. A peça de ouro havia simplesmente sumido, debaixo do nariz deles, e não havia ninguém na cena naquela hora. Pelo menos as câmeras não captaram ninguém. Um rombo na segurança.

C: Quero dois soldados lá na festa agora! – virou dando ordens – Peguem esse gatuno imediatamente! – e voltou a olhar para a tevê – Como fizeram isso?

R: Tyson chega de comer, vamos procurar um lugar pra sentar e assistir a abertura! – chamou-o pela centésima vez.

T: Calma, Ray. Eu não jantei hoje. Além do mais o Kai guarda lugar pra gente.

R: Duvido que ele faça isso... – olhou pra trás procurando o capitão da equipe. – Por falar nele, já se acomodou. Eu vou pra lá também.

T: Tudo bem, daqui a pouco encontro vocês.

Ray saiu de perto da mesa de salgados e caminhou até uma das mesinhas dispostas no salão. Kai estava sentado sozinho em um canto.

R: Posso? – apontou para um dos lugares a mesa.

Era bom não ir sentando, pois Kai podia ter uma crise de mau humor. Pra ele se levantar sem nada dizer não custaria nenhum esforço.

K: À vontade – parecia que ele tinha se enganado.

O garoto não estava irritado. Finalmente conseguira sair daquela casa onde Voltaire estava. Agora ele podia relaxar.

R: Está animado pro torneio? – tentou puxar assunto. – Deve ter competidores muito fortes esse ano.

K: Sim, mas estamos preparados.

R: Tem muita gente conhecida por aí. Já vi o pessoal da minha antiga equipe. Conhece muita gente?

K: Só de vista. A maioria é gente nova, mas não estariam aqui se não fossem realmente bons.

R: Kai... – já que o papo estava fluindo, porque não perguntar algo a mais... – Mais cedo na rua, você estava olhando pra loja ou pra garota também?

Um misto de desagrado e vergonha misturaram-se. Ele não sabia se gritava, brigava ou simplesmente ignorava. Ray foi salvo de um ataque de raiva pela chegada de Tyson.

T: Oi galera! – sentou-se na mesa e olhou pros amigos – Er... O que houve?

Ray estava um pouco assustado com a coragem da pergunta e Kai estava furioso pela ousadia.

R: Ah, nada não – balançou as mãos freneticamente – A gente só estava conversando – sorriu amarelo como pedindo desculpas pelo feito.

De repente as luzes foram sendo reduzidas, alguns feixes de luz encaminhados para o centro do salão. Um homem encaminhou-se para lá, alto, cabelos negros com alguns fios grisalhos, olhos azuis mais claros que o céu. Estava bem vestido, com seu terno preto, e uma bengala acompanhando seus passos.

E: Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Sejam todos bem-vindos! Eu sou Even Klein, organizador do Torneio da Lua, que terá início amanhã à noite. Como todos devem saber, esse torneio tem a intenção de reunir novos bey-lutadores e testá-los ao máximo. Oferecendo à equipe ganhadora, o famoso troféu: Lua de Esmeralda.

Os presentes na festa levantaram e aplaudiram. Todos estavam entusiasmados com o evento.

E: Gostaria de agradecer às equipes presentes que participarão conosco. Uma salva de palmas para: – tirou um papel do bolso e começou a ler – os White Tigers, os Demolition Boys, os Dark-eyes, os Bladebreakers, os Whispers, os Scalibur, os All Starze os Imegas – a cada equipe citada palmas e assovios eram ouvidos.

Realmente eram equipes muito conhecidas, as melhores de cada país, vindos dos quatro cantos do mundo, Japão, Rússia, Estados Unidos, Brasil, Reino Unido, entre outros.

E: Agora, dando prosseguimento à abertura, seguimos com nosso baile e em seguida o jantar. – as luzes voltaram a se acender e o homem retornou para uma mesa.

Instantes depois, vários músicos tomaram seus lugares num palco improvisado em um dos cantos do salão e começaram a tocar. Era uma valsa, muito lenta e bonita. Alguns cavalheiros chamaram suas acompanhantes e foram dançar.

A segurança estava uma pilha de nervos. Como as peças de ouro sumiram do nada? Sim, as peças, depois do primeiro captado pelo soldado, outras quatro peças também sumiram subitamente. Se o senhor Klein percebe-se eles estariam em grandes apuros.

C: Viram as fitas novamente? – questionou nervoso o capitão para dois subordinados que ficaram para auxiliar na vigília.

S: Sim, senhor. – respondeu o soldado – As peças simplesmente sumiram! Não há ninguém na cena do roubo, nem antes, nem depois de notarmos a falta delas.

C: Mas o que está havendo aqui? – passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ele ficava cada vez mais irritado.

S: Capitão, aqui! – gritou um soldado sentado frente a outro monitor – Temos uma falha na segurança.

C: Como assim? – chegou por cima do ombro do soldado vendo a imagem do salão logo abaixo deles.

S: Bom... – parou medindo as palavras – Alguém mexeu no sistema de monitoramento, fazendo todas as câmeras repetir uma determinada cena várias vezes.

O capitão ficou extremamente vermelho. Como poderiam ter subornado seu sistema? Era hora de fazer algo, antes que as coisas ficassem fora de seu controle.

C: Soldados vistam suas roupas de gala. – parou olhando novamente para a tela do computador – Nós vamos à festa.

T: Cansei de ficar só olhando. – olhou para os dois amigos – Ray, vamos dançar?

R: Eu e você? – ele caiu na gargalhada – Obrigado, Tyson, mas prefiro dançar com garotas.

T: Aff, você me entendeu. – olhou emburrado para o outro.

R: Eu estava brincando. – olhou as garotas em outras mesas – Então vamos! Você vem Kai?

O olhar que recebeu dizia tudo. Era a pergunta mais idiota que ele fizera na noite. Com exceção talvez da pergunta sobre a garota que viram na rua.

Saíram da mesa e rumaram para perto de algumas garotas que conversavam animadamente.

R: Com licença. – perguntou timidamente se aproximando mais – Será que alguma de vocês gostaria de dançar?

Todas o olharam. De cima a baixo. Analisando se aceitavam ou não a proposta. Ele era bonitinho, não podiam negar. Na verdade era muito bonito. Bem vestido, parecia bom garoto. Ele começou a se incomodar com o olhar delas. Mas agora que estava ali não regressaria. Depois passaram a analisar Tyson. Ele parecia não se sentir bem naquelas roupas, mas também era simpático. Diferentemente de Ray, ele não ficou sem graça.

Minutos depois, que para os garotos fora uma eternidade, duas garotas se adiantaram até eles.

Algumas novas pessoas apareceram na festa. Nenhum com cara de que viera para divertir. Os soldados improvisaram alguns ternos e desceram para o salão. Não seria fácil achar um ladrão ali. Se é que a pessoa ainda estivesse ali. Duvidavam muito. Ninguém roubava peças caríssimas de ouro e ficava dançando num baile. Mas admitiam que a pessoa fora muito inteligente. Enganara uma equipe altamente treinada em segurança e vigilância e saíra sem deixar o menor vestígio. Iriam ter problemas.

Para os garotos a festa tinha sido muito boa, dançaram, conversaram e comeram a vontade. Nenhuma novidade durante o jantar, a não ser a segurança que continuou procurando incessantemente, mas em vão como previram. Cogitaram revistar os convidados, mas isso traria alguns constrangimentos e várias explicações. Acabaria com o torneio com certeza. Buscas encerradas, soldados repreendidos, dono incrédulo, convidados felizes voltando pra casa, alguns mais felizes que outros, com os bolsos repletos de peças valiosas. Alguns ganhavam, outros perdiam.

**oOoOoOo**

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

**Anamatéia**: Sim, a crise de falta de idéias passou, agora elas estão sobrando. O problema é falta de tempo pra digitar XD

**Hiwatari**: Ia postar só em agosto, mas mudei de idéia... E olha que no AS está bem mais adiantada neh. Nem sei se vocês vão acompanhar por aqui...

**Nany:** Você também está acompanhando pelo AS, mas mesmo assim, vai ter que esperar a continuação.

**oOoOoOo**

Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas o/

Calma que o próximo capítulo vem em breve... eu sempre falo isso e sempre demoro pra postar. Pelo menos ele está pronto.


	3. Divisões e reuniões

**N/A.:** _A letra do nome de cada pessoa precederá a fala do personagem.  
_

**Cap. 3: Di****visões e reuniões  
**

Dia seguinte, uma bela manhã de sol, saíram novamente pra passear na cidade. Passaram por várias lojas, várias pessoas, realmente pareciam mais animados que no dia anterior. E eles mesmos estavam num estado de excitação aguçado. Pareciam prontos pra qualquer coisa que tivessem que enfrentar. Sabiam que mais tarde haveria o sorteio dos primeiros lutadores. Finalmente começariam as eliminatórias.

T: Sorvete! – apontou para uma barraquinha – Vamos? – nem esperou a resposta dos amigos e correu.

R: Sinto falta do Max... Só ele pra acompanhar o ritmo do Tyson. – coçou a cabeça.

K: Hunf... – ele ainda parecia aborrecido com o ocorrido na noite anterior.

R: Ah, Kai. – parou encarando-o – Olha, se ainda está chateado com o que houve ontem, me desculpa. Eu estava brincando, mas parece que você não sabe o que é isso – saiu pisando duro.

Era melhor a companhia do comilão do que o capitão cabeça-dura. Enquanto Ray pedia um sorvete, Kai continuou andando pela avenida olhando as lojas. Precisava procurar peças reservas para a beyblade.

Voltaram para o hotel na hora do almoço. E para alegria geral, Max havia voltado da viagem.

T: Max! – puxou o amigo dando um cascudo em sua cabeça. – Finalmente! Achei que ia perder a seleção.

M: Não mesmo! – respondeu com a mesma animação – Quero ver quem a gente vai enfrentar. Mal posso esperar pra começar logo.

T: Você perdeu a festa ontem. – saíram conversando – Tinha tanto comida por lá!

Ray olhou para Kai, sabia que ele estava de mau humor, então seguiu para o quarto.

Enquanto isso, na delegacia, algumas autoridades reuniam-se. Vários itens foram roubados, e ao fim da festa, algumas pessoas foram discretamente detidas. Após um longo interrogatório foram liberadas. Estavam injuriados, eram da alta sociedade, como ousavam acusá-los? Saíram rogando pragas e ameaças. Aquilo não seria nada fácil. Até agora tinham conseguido apenas uns dez suspeitos, mas estar no local errado na hora errada não era necessariamente uma pista de que seja o culpado.

Por volta das quatro horas saíram do hotel e foram novamente para o ginásio, mas dessa vez, sem a companhia do Sr. Dinkenson. Apenas os competidores deveriam estar presentes.

Estavam excitados, amanhã seria o grande dia, isso é claro, se eles fossem os sorteados para a primeira luta, que ocorreria na próxima noite.

Tyson e Max discutiam manobras de lutas, como poderiam se ajudar e alguns golpes que poderiam realizar juntos. Iriam ganhar, tinham certeza disso. Com tudo planejado, o que poderia sair errado?

Antes das cinco horas já estavam na porta do Bey Stadium, outros garotos e garotas também estavam por lá. Os outros competidores. Haveria algum deles que daria trabalho? Seria chato se fossem fracos e sem estratégia. Mas aquele era o torneio mundial, só os melhores haviam sido convidados.

Uma limusine branca com detalhes dourados nas portas parou em frente ao estádio. Um segurança desceu pela porta da frente, foi até a parte traseira e abriu a porta. O mesmo homem que fez a abertura do torneio desceu. Era o senhor Klein.

Even Klein. Apesar da idade já aparentar avançada, ele esbanjada uma energia jovial, do tipo que adorava uma boa competição. Não haveria pessoa no momento melhor que ele para esse torneio, ele tinha a gana de lutas nas veias.

Vestido com seu terno negro, ele subiu as escadas, sempre auxiliado por uma bengala, e dessa vez com dois seguranças à suas costas. Parou na metade do caminho e encarou os jovens. Ele fizera boas escolhas, ali se encontravam os melhores, mais determinados, mais fortes e destemidos. Seriam batalhas de deixar qualquer um pasmo. Era o que ele queria. Ver uma última batalha antes de se afastar definitivamente das lutas.

E: Bem-vindos competidores! – cumprimentou estendendo os braços na direção dos jovens.

Alguns lhe sorriram, outros acenaram somente com a cabeça. Aquele velho homem ainda era uma incógnita. Poderiam esperar dele tudo dele.

E: Vamos entrar e começar o sorteio. – continuou andando.

Abriu as portas e adentrou. Atrás dos seguranças os jovens também entraram. Um silêncio assustador tomou conta de todos. Aquele lugar era enorme! Olhavam assustados para todos os lados, era repleto de refletores, câmeras, televisores gigantescos. Os espectadores não perderiam nenhuma cena. Agora viria a melhor parte... as cuias.

E: Parece que consegui deixá-los impressionados. – sorriu feliz – Calma, pois ainda não viram nada.

Antes de irem para o meio do estádio, viraram à esquerda no terceiro corredor e entraram em uma sala. Uma longa mesa se estendia no centro, com grandes cadeiras confortáveis.

E: Sentem-se. – ele mesmo sentou, tomando a ponta principal da mesa – Vou escrever os nomes das equipes num papel, passar a cada um de vocês para que confiram pessoalmente. Vou recortá-los, colocar na mesa e o líder de cada equipe tira um papel para ver quem irá enfrentar.

Todos continuavam em silêncio, aguardando o próximo passo. Os nomes foram escritos, todos conferiram, eram trinta e dois jovens na sala, alguns permaneceram em pé, conferindo sobre os ombros dos companheiros. A folha passou pela mão de todos, voltando ao Sr. Klein. Ele pegou uma tesoura de sua gaveta, recortou, dobrou cuidadosamente, e espalhou-os pela mesa.

E: Quero os líderes a minha direita. Peguem os papéis e leiam em voz alta, os que forem coincidindo, serão os primeiros.

E assim os líderes foram até ele. Um por um tirando os papéis. Alguns pareciam muito nervosos, outros com ares esnobes, alguns despreocupados, mas por dentro, todos queriam começar as batalhas. Testar seus limites, ver o nível dos oponentes.

Os nomes foram sorteados repetidas vezes, até que duas equipes saíssem uma com o nome da outra. O que levou muito tempo. Já passavam das oito horas quando todos foram liberados para voltarem para os hotéis. Amanhã seria o grande dia.

Chegaram ao hotel já era muito tarde, uma caminhada bem longa. Mas por sorte encontraram o Sr. Dinkenson acordado, e ele mandou um carro para apanhá-los. Foram direto para a cama, logo um novo dia teria início.

Enquanto isso, no museu de arte antiga, apesar do horário desapropriado, algumas pessoas encontravam-se acordadas e ativas.

Vários policiais corriam pelos corredores escuros e vazios, armas em punho, lanternas presas aos capacetes.

Não deixem que escapem! – berrou uma voz pelo rádio – Capturem esses espertinhos, rápido!

Quatro ladrões haviam invadido o museu, bloqueado as câmeras de segurança, apagaram o vigia noturno e surrupiaram algumas peças antigas de ouro que foram doadas por uma duquesa há mais de duzentos anos. Contudo, ao tocarem nas peças, não viram um sensor preso à base do suporte de vidro, ativando assim a segurança geral.

Grande engano que seriam pegos. Mais que depressa, colocaram as peças em suas bolsas e trataram de abandonar o local. Um subiu na sair de ar e se arrastou pela tubulação. Outro quebrou a janela e escalou o prédio por fora. Seria mais prático por ali. Os outros dois, como bons amantes do perigo, gritaram que sairiam pela porta da frente. E assim fizeram.

Em menos de cinco minutos, vários carros da polícia pararam à entrada do museu, formando uma barreira. Pelo menos vinte homens adentraram o local, munidos até os dentes. Vasculharam todos os cantos, todas as salas, cada canto escuro. Sempre se comunicando pelos rádios, em busca de novidades da procura.

Ninguém viu dois vultos passarem deslizando pelas portas principais. Mais pareciam sombras, escapando por entre os dedos da polícia, bem debaixo do nariz deles, levando consigo alguns braceletes de prata, um colar de ouro com diamantes e vários anéis de pérolas.

A noite estava ganha. Amanhã, após descansarem, iriam para o torneio de beyblade. Com certeza haveria algo bom por lá.

Novamente a polícia voltou frustrada para seus postos. Não encontraram a mínima pista, nada que lhes fosse útil. Pareciam até fantasmas! Agora viria a pior parte: avisar o dono do museu.

Um dos policiais já passava a situação para o Sr. Klein quando ele surpreendentemente começou a rir pelo telefone.

E: Calma, meu bom homem. Eu não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes – e continuou rindo abertamente.

Como assim? – perguntou aturdido o policial, achando que levaria um sermão do velho.

E: Nada, nada... Vá para casa jovem, e descanse tranqüilo. Eu sei o que faço.

Ele despediu-se e desligou o telefone.

E: Alguém vai se decepcionar – falou pra si mesmo e caminhou de volta a sua cama.

Enquanto isso, em um prédio abandonado...

E então? Quanto você paga? – perguntou uma voz sussurrante e rouca.

Quanto? – ele olhou a peça com um brilho no olhar. – Sinto lhe informar, mas nem tudo que reluz é ouro...

Que droga! – um grito cortou a noite – Aquele velho me paga!

**oOoOoOo**

_Capítulo pequeno, mas espero que tenham gostado. o/  
Críticas e sugestões são bem vindas._


	4. Que o torneio comece!

**Cap. 4: Que o torneio comece!**

_**N.A: **__Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente mais um capítulo! Com muita ação, brigas, lutas, roubos, e mistérios a serem desvendados. Dessa vez a polícia vai chegar perto... muito perto... Boa leitura!_

_Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem! Os personagens originais são amigos do AS e do FFNet. A letra do nome de cada personagem precederá sua fala._

_Let´s Rip!_

* * *

AJ: Bem-vindos ao Torneio da Lua! Eu sou AJ Toper e serei o apresentador de todas as batalhas. Hoje daremos início à competição de beyblade! E para nossa primeira luta, de um lado temos os Demolition Boys. – apontou para um grupo de garotos a sua direita, todos sérios e calados, sem nenhum sorriso – Composto por Tala, o capitão da equipe, Bryan, Spencer e Ian. São conhecidos atualmente como uma das melhores equipes de toda a Rússia. – várias palmas soaram após a apresentação desnecessária, todos ali conheciam os melhores no beyblade – E do outro lado, enfrentando os russos, temos os Scalibur! Composto por Nanda, Liligi, Kyokun e Chika. – os lutadores acenaram, assovios e palmas ensurdeceram a todos.

Somente as equipes participantes da noite ficavam nos corredores e salas de espera no Bey Stadium. As outras assistiam de um camarote postado logo à frente de um telão. Vários jovens se encaravam antes da luta, ali estavam tanto os amigos, quanto os oponentes das batalhas seguintes. O clima era tenso, a espera era grande, mas sempre valia a pena. Deviam assistir a todos os lutadores, analisar suas técnicas, achar seus pontos fracos, planejar seus ataques. Era todo um complexo jogo, onde um passo errado poderia levar a equipe inteira à derrota. Cada jogador era importante a sua maneira, cada um com seu modo de lutar, com suas experiências e vitórias já conquistadas.

T: Por que toda essa demora! – reclamou para os amigos – Eu já estou com fome!

R: Tyson, você acabou de jantar, agüenta mais um pouco.

M: Eu também estou com fome. – apoiou o amigo – Será que vendem salgadinhos lá fora?

Lil: Eles contrataram um bufê para servir os lutadores – disse uma garota alta, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis tão claros quanto o céu – Espero que tenha muitas coisas gostosas – sorriu para eles.

T: Viu Ray! – apontou pra garota – Essa é uma das nossas! Qual seu nome?

Lil: Eu sou a Ranma. – estende a mão cumprimentando-o – Mas minhas amigas me chamam de Lil.

M: Lil? – estranhou o apelido – Por que te chamam assim?

A garota olhou pra ele como se fosse a pergunta mais absurda do mundo. De repente abriu um imenso sorriso.

Lil: Comida! – apontou para o garçom que entrava pela porta do camarote vip.

Tyson e Max esqueceram por um momento do nome da garota e correram até as bandejas, sendo seguidos pela garota e algumas outras meninas que pareciam acompanhá-la.

AJ: E agora vamos começar o tão esperado torneio! – todos pareceram prender a respiração, a hora finalmente havia chegado – Dos Demolitions teremos Tala e Bryan! - várias garotas deram gritinhos, chamando pelo nome dos garotos - E pelos Scalibur irão lutar Nanda e Kyokun! – dessa vez a torcida masculina se agitou, Nanda era uma garota muito bonita e não se tornara líder a toa, ela tinha um currículo de batalhas muito extenso. – Lembrando que serão lutas em duplas, e caso haja empate, a terceira luta será a decisão, com a diferença que será um contra um.

Lutadores a postos frente à cuia, prepararam seu lançadores, olhares frios se cruzando, não havia volta a partir daquele momento. Finalmente a cuia se abriu, era uma cuia comum, sem grandes mudanças com exceção de alguns obstáculos ao redor.

AJ: Todos prontos? – olhou para ambas as equipes, que confirmaram com a cabeça – Três... Dois... Um... LET'S RIP!!!

Os piões foram lançados, primeiro se analisando, dando algumas volta para conhecer o ambiente. Lutadores se encarando, as duplas trocavam informações, os amigos nos bancos olhavam atentamente.

AJ: E nossos lutadores começam se analisando. Quem dará o primeiro golpe da noite? – narrava o que acontecia, mas não era necessário, todos acompanhavam pelos telões – Os Demolitions tem fama de acabar com tudo que vêem pela frente, os Scalibur analisam antes de atacar. O jogo começou equilibrado.

Mal terminara de narrar e Kyo deu o primeiro golpe. Ele era um rapaz alto, forte, de cabelos vermelhos curtos e espetados, olhos num misto de verde e azul. Sua beyblade bateu de frente com a de Tala, fazendo-a desequilibrar. Os dois se encararam. Tala mantinha sua expressão séria, mas que mudava aos poucos para irritada ao ver o sorrisinho na face do outro garoto. Ele acertara o capitão. Não ficaria impune.

Kyo: Ah, que peninha! – um sorriso maldoso formou-se em sua face – Acho que estraguei um pedaço da sua beyblade.

Tala: Oras, seu...! – gritou irritado – Vou acabar com você! – fez sua beyblade mudar a rota e lança-lo a metros de distância pra fora da cuia.

Kyo: Quê? – olhou atônito para a beyblade caída no chão – Aff... agora é com você Nanda, vou tirar uma folga! – sorriu amarelo.

Com certeza a líder daria um belo sermão quando terminasse a luta. No momento ela estava tão envolvida que nem o notou. Esse era seu trunfo, não perdia a concentração facilmente. Além de chamar muito a atenção para sua aparência, por ser uma bela jovem, com pouco mais de dezessete anos, olhos violetas e longos cabelos cacheados em tons em tons azuis e lilás.

Kyo mal virara as costas para voltar ao seu lugar e a torcida silenciou repentinamente. Estranhando a situação, ele voltou às costas para a líder, para vê-la com um sorriso enorme. Ela os liquidara em menos de cinco minutos! Olhou então para o telão, seria necessário um replay para acompanhar seu feito. Os Demolition estavam abismados. Não só foram liquidados, como também humilhados!

Agora as equipes estavam realmente tensas... A confiança dos Demolition foi muito abalada. E os Scalibur sentiram a pressão sobre si. Se a primeira luta fora assim, mal podiam esperar pela continuação.

AJ: Minha nossa, essa garota arrasou geral! E agora para a segunda batalha, teremos Spencer e Ian contra Chika e Liligi. Será que teremos uma luta equilibrada? Dois garotos contra duas garotas? Depois da primeira demonstração podemos esperar de tudo! – a torcida vibrava de emoção.

Tyson: Cara, eu quero lutar com ela! – ele estava de pé no camarim, ainda olhando para a garota que saia da cuia – Foi fantástico!

B: Foi mesmo! – concordou Bella, uma outra garota da equipe de Ranma – Espero ter a oportunidade de lutar assim com alguém! – seus olhos brilhavam de emoção.

M: Garota estranha... – olhando para a menina de cabelos roxos, com mexas brancas e prateadas – Será que ela luta bem?

R: Não sei... mas depois do que acabamos de ver, não podemos baixar a guarda.

K: Parem de apreciar as lutas e comecem a analisar os oponentes. – sibilou furioso – Eles estão bem mais fortes esse ano.

R: Verdade. Será que estamos preparados?

T: Claro! – como sempre muito confiante – Somos os Bladebreakers, ninguém supera a gente!

Ana: Eu não teria tanta certeza... – falou uma garota sorridente, de longos cabelos loiros avermelhados e olhos de mesma cor, que chegava perto da mesa de lanches e ouvia a conversa dos outros – Vocês deviam ver minha equipe lutando.

T: Você acha que é melhor que a gente? – desafiou-a levantando e encarando-a – Nós somos os campeões mundiais!

Ana: Ah, fala sério! – sorriu mais ainda da cara de indignado do garoto – Espera pra ver!

Len: Anamatéia! – chamou um garoto de pele branca, quase pálida, com cabelo vermelho escuro curto e com uma franja cobrindo seu olho esquerdo, que a observava de longe – Não fale com os adversários!

Ana: Calma aí, Lenzo! – revidou nervosa – Larga de ser desconfiado, não posso nem fazer amizade?

Len: A Hiwata não vai gostar disso! – encarava os garotos sentados atrás dela que observavam a discussão. – Deixa ela saber...

Ais: Lenzo! – chamou uma outra garota fazendo-o se calar – A Lena quer o lanche dela – olhou-o friamente, como que o desafiando a desobedecer.

Len: Mas... – olhou-a com um olhar de cachorro sem dono – Eu sou o guarda-costas! – fez beicinho, estava pronto para dar mais um de seus chiliques.

Ana: Quem o nomeou nosso segurança? – agora a situação ia ficar feia.

Len: Eu! – fez pose de herói – Estou aqui pra proteger vocês!

Ais: Proteger de que? – seu tom foi irônico – Não acho que seja perigoso sair pra conversar... E leva logo o lanche pra Lena!

Len: Sim senhora! – correu para arrumar o que lhe pediram.

Ana: Por que a gente não dá um jeito nele? – fechou os punhos mostrando suas intenções.

Ais: Pra Lena ameaçar a gente depois? Ela ama esse cara! – mas sorriu ao continuar falando – Ama no péssimo sentido.

R: Vocês são de qual equipe? – perguntou tentando amenizar o clima chato que prevalecera.

Ana: Hein? Ah, sim, somos as Dark-eyes! Muito prazer – estendeu-lhe a mão – Sou a Anamatéia! – sorriu satisfeita por ter conseguido conversar amistosamente com alguém. – E vocês são os Bladebreakers.

R: Isso mesmo, eu sou o Ray.

M: Olá – também quis se apresentar – Eu sou o Max. E você? – perguntou estendendo a mão para a garota que acompanhava Anamatéia.

Ais: Aislyn – apertou sua mão mais forte que o necessário e sorriu maldosamente – Ana, não demore.

Mudando os planos de também buscar um lanche Ana se sentou num lugar vago e ficou conversando com os garotos. A outra jovem, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e saiu em seguida, voltando ao seu camarote.

M: Credo, ela quase quebrou meus ossos! – balançava a mão tentando parar a dor.

Ana: Ah, fique tranqüilo, ela anda estressada. – e virou para o estádio abaixo de si – Olha, vão começar a segunda rodada!

Todos voltaram as atenções para a cuia. Spencer e Ian lutariam contra Chika e Liligi.

Infelizmente dessa vez, os Scalibur não tiveram tanta sorte, ou fora tudo planejado? As garotas perderam a luta muito rápido, tão rápido quanto a primeira batalha terminara. Agora a decisão seria um contra um.

AJ: Os Demolition mandaram seu capitão Tala para a decisão, e os Scalibur mandaram Chika. Depois da derrota todos poderiam pensar que a capitã também voltaria a lutar. Mas parece que eles têm outros planos.

Chika era uma garota muito sorridente, alta, magra, com cabelos longos e acinzentados e olhos castanhos avermelhados. Muito inteligente e responsável, mas que também adorava aprontar com os amigos.

Tala: É o seu fim garota! – quanto antes acabasse com ela, melhor para a equipe.

Ch: Se você diz... – seu sorriso se fechou e ela ficou séria, deveria se concentrar ao máximo.

AJ: Prontos? – olhou para ambos que acenaram com a cabeça – 3, 2, 1... Let's rip! – e observou as cenas para narrá-las ao público – As beyblades foram lançadas, mas eles não parecem querer analisar um ao outro, a decisão pesou sobre os ombros e a ordem é derrotar! Tala ataca diretamente, mal dando espaço para que Chika revide, mas a garota não está incomodada.

E realmente ela não estava, precisava cansá-lo antes de atacar com força total. Nanda a prevenira de que a equipe era forte, mas que não desistisse, pois ela também era páreo duro. E além do mais, tinha um trunfo na manga: sua fera bit. Mas esperava não precisar dela tão cedo, guardaria para as finais.

AJ: Nossa! Tala não cessa os ataques nem por um segundo! A beyblade de Chika já deixou algumas lascas para trás! – a torcida gritava e apoiava a cada golpe, aquilo iria longe se ela continuasse apenas se defendendo.

Tala: Revide! – era mais uma afronta do que uma ordem – Não vai poder ficar na defesa para sempre.

Ch: Vai perceber que posso! – analisava cada estrago que tinha recebido – Mas, vou atender seu pedido – e dirigindo uma ordem à sua beyblade – ATACAR!!! – logo após a sua beyblade afastou-se rapidamente, para tomar a vez nos ataques.

AJ: Que reviravolta! Agora Chika ataca sem piedade, e está causando muitos estragos. Parece que os golpes de Tala não estavam fazendo nenhum efeito nela!

Ch: Não estava pedindo isso? – ela não podia desconcentrar – Agora é sua vez de tentar revidar!

Tala: Como queira! – lançou um olhar mortal em sua direção e atacou com sua beyblade.

Uma explosão fez-se quando as duas beyblades se chocaram. Todo o estádio encheu de fumaça. Quem teria vencido? Uns perguntavam aos outros se tinham visto algo antes de tudo escurecer...

AJ: E agora? Quem será que venceu? Não é possível ver nada de cima. Vamos ter que esperar a poeira baixar e ver quem foi o nosso vencedor.

* * *

_**Agradecimentos: **__A Hiwatari, Anamatéia, Nany Dark e todos que acompanham minhas fics! Obrigada pelos reviews, são eles que não me deixam desanimar!_


	5. Preparações e armações

**Cap. 5: Preparações e armações**

AJ: E após a vitória dos Scalibur, eles passam para a próxima batalha e infelizmente para os Demolition Boys o torneio encerra aqui! – muitos aplausos encheram o estádio.

Era o fim da primeira luta. Todos voltaram para casa. Já era muito tarde. No dia seguinte os Bladebreakers enfrentariam os Whispers. Talvez já tivessem topado com eles, mas como não pergutaram a todos de que equipes eram, a curiosidade permaneceria até a próxima noite.

M: Pelo menos não vamos lutar com a Ana, ela é muito legal! – conversavam animados no carro de volta ao hotel.

D: Conheceram muitos lutadores? – interessou-se pela conversa.

R: Claro, a maioria eram garotas! – reparou nesse detalhe.

T: Mas eram bem fortes, com certeza amanhã será inesquecível!

M: E eram bonitas também! – ficou com o olhar perdido lembrando delas – Mas algumas davam medo.

T: Sim, aquela tal de Aislyn, a Nanda, a Chika... todas parecem muito fortes.

K: Sorte que vocês não viram a Helena... – comentou mais para si do que para os colegas.

R: Você conhece a menina que pediu o lanche? – ficou curioso com a reação.

K: Hunf... nem queira saber... – e virou o rosto encarando as ruas.

T: Argh... – rosnou furioso – Ou fala o que sabe, ou nem abre a boca!

K: Certo – e sorriu cínico virando novamente o rosto.

R: Viu só Tyson, agora que a gente não descobre nada!

T: Deixa ele, não deve saber nada também e fica se fazendo de esperto.

D: Vocês estão falando das Dark-eyes? – ele ficou sentado sério apenas esperando uma confirmação.

R: Isso, conhece elas? – sua curiosidade aumentava cada vez mais.

D: Sim, conheço. – parou de falar e pensou se deveria contar – Bom, só peço que tomem cuidado. Com elas e com uma outra equipe chamada Imegas. São muito fortes.

T: Não se preocupe senhor D. A gente vai ganhar esse torneio! Tenho certeza! – seus olhos brilhavam de determinação.

Mas só isso não bastaria dessa vez, precisariam de perspicácia, agilidade e muito treino.

Já tarde da noite, na joalheria, um movimento estranho acorria dentro da loja...

_ Escolha bem as jóias. – alertou uma voz rouca masculina – Não posso errar de novo.

_ Eu sei Shadow – retrucou uma garota – Vamos rápido!

Sha: Acha que a outra equipe conseguiu Cigana? – estavam com os pescoços na forca e se preocupava com os outros.

Ci: Claro! Que pergunta idiota! – pegava alguns anéis de brilhantes e jogava em um saco preto.

Sha: Até parece que não está preocupada – falou debochando.

Ci: Estou sim, mas com a gente também. – deu um cascudo na cabeça do outro – Agora para de enrolar e pega tudo que puder.

Sha: Certo! – silenciou e continuou o serviço.

Enquanto isso, de volta ao museu...

Ph: Aquele imbecil! – sussurrava uma voz grave – Como ele se deixou enganar por jóias falsas?

Ck: Psiu... vão nos descobrir se continuar falando desse tanto Phantom – parou para encarar seu acompanhante.

Ph: Onde acha que pegaremos as jóias verdadeiras Cookie?- uma calma conversa tinha andamento enquanto duas sombras tentavam escalar o museu pelo lado de fora.

Ck: No cofre do dono, memorizou?

Por que ela sempre dizia isso? Às vezes não entendia, mas mesmo assim continuavam em frente. Até agora não falharam, e não seria hoje esse dia.

Ck: Chegamos. – pulou para dentro da janela e estendeu a mão para seu parceiro – Vamos logo.

Ph: Calma, estou indo – largou a mochila numa cadeira e dirigiu-se para um dos quadros do cômodo escuro.

Ck: Consegue abrir? – andava de um lado ao outro, revirando as gavetas, tentando achar algo que servisse, como uma chave, ou algum código.

Ph: Essa foi a pergunta mais idiota que fez hoje! – parou olhando o outro vulto atrás de si, enquanto um "click" foi ouvido vindo do quadro – Prontinho!

Ck: Ótimo, vamos lá! – pegou um saco preto e começou a colocar o dinheiro lá dentro. Já que não conseguiram as jóias, iam buscar algo que lhes desse lucro.

Passos do outro lado da porta foram claramente escutados.

Ck: Droga! – fechou o saco e rumou até a janela – Rápido! – pularam a janela levando apenas os sacos, mas não perceberam que esqueceram a...

Ph: A mochila! – deu meia-volta – Já volto!

Enquanto um saiu pela janela o outro vulto voltou para dentro da sala. Pegou a mochila na cadeira, mas antes que chegasse novamente à janela, a porta foi escancarada. Não havia tempo de descer, com certeza eles teriam armas. A idéia mais absurda que passou pela sua cabeça foi esconder debaixo da mesa. Pensado e feito. A mesa era do tipo que quem estivesse de frente, não veria as pernas de quem estivesse sentado, então estaria escondido, a não ser que alguém fosse até o outro lado para verificar as gavetas e olhasse para baixo.

_ Ouvi movimentos por aqui! – gritou um soldado da porta, enquanto outros estavam estáticos esperando a chegada do capitão.

_ Viram alguém? – perguntou uma outra equipe chegando logo em seguida.

_ Ninguém! Apenas ouvimos conversas – precisariam da permissão do senhor Klein para revistar sua sala.

"Droga. Agora não tenho saída" pensou consigo. Precisaria de um ótimo plano para sair dali com vida.

Um estrondo no cômodo ao lado fez o chão tremer.

_ O que foi isso? – alguns soldados correram para fora. – Rápido, uma bomba!

Aproveitando a distração, Phantom correu para a janela, ganhando liberdade.

Ph: Boa, Cookie! – agradeceu fugindo.

Como para mostrar que o dia não seria muito bom, ele surgiu nublado e ventando muito. Um velho homem andava de um lado a outro de sua sala. Olhando para os móveis destruídos, lembrando do cofre assaltado, pensando nos policiais inúteis que contratara.

E: Eu não acredito que os deixaram escaparam de novo! – berrou furioso – É a terceira vez que me roubam essa semana! Estão me fazendo de idiota, e isso eu não admito!

_ Senhor Klein, estamos fazendo o possível para... – tentou se explicar, mas fora brutamente interrompido.

E: Então façam o impossível! – seu rosto estava vermelho, seus olhos quase saltavam, berrava sem parar tentando achar uma solução – Eu quero meus pertences de volta! Quero esses ladrõezinhos presos! E quero que façam isso essa noite! Não vou aturar nem mais um segundo!

_ Sim senhor! – os soldados se retiraram deixando o homem com seus pensamentos.

K: Levanta Tyson! – hoje Kai estava com paciência, pois era a segunda vez que tentava acordar o companheiro de quarto.

T: Eu to com sono... – apenas virou para o outro lado e continuou dormindo.

Kai: Nós temos que treinar! Levanta agora! – me enganei, ele não estava com nem um pingo de paciência.

R: Kai deixa ele. – tentava amenizar a situação – Sabe que ninguém o acorda antes do meio-dia – ponderou sabiamente, rindo da situação.

K: É o que vamos ver – sorriu malicioso e saiu do quarto.

R: Essa não. – olhou assustado para o garoto dorminhoco e para onde Kai estava – Não vem boa coisa – tomando consciência que a situação ia piorar ele tentou acordar o outro garoto também. – Tyson, não testa a boa vontade do Kai assim de manhã, por favor! – sacudia-o em vão.

Não levou nem dez minutos e Kai voltou com um balde de água fria e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Sabia que chamá-lo não daria em nada mesmo, pegou o balde, fez sinal para Ray se afastar da cama e jogou todo o conteúdo sobre o garoto.

T: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – caiu da cama tentando pular, correr e se livrar das cobertas enroladas em suas pernas – TÁ FRIA!!! – olhou para si, para a cama e para seu agressor.

Na verdade olhou primeiro para Ray, mas quando seus olhos bateram em Kai, ele decidiu que era melhor não falar nada, seu olhar mortal já dizia tudo.

K: Arruma, vamos começar a treinar em quinze minutos. – saiu batendo a porta.

T: Ele está de bom humor não é? – levantava com um pouco de dificuldade.

R: Sim. – foi ajudar o amigo – É melhor tomarmos cuidado, se o Kai começou a se preocupar com o torneio também precisamos ficar alertas.

T: Eu sei – finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé – A luta de ontem acabou muito rápido, o que significa que são muito bons. Até nós tivemos trabalho pra acabar com os Demolition, e eles conseguiram vencer muito fácil.

R: O que significa que vamos ter que treinar muito. – parou pensativo – Tomara que a gente vença hoje, senão não teremos nem chance de mostrar toda nossa força.

T: Nós vamos conseguir! Vamos treinar muito!

Pelo menos Tyson tinha acordado de bom humor, apesar de como fora acordado. Dez minutos depois, já havia tomado seu café e foi para fora do hotel treinar. Kai e Max já haviam começado. Quando os viram, Kai fechou sua cara mostrando o desagrado pelo atraso, mas não comentou nada.

R: Agora podemos começar – pôs se em posição de luta mostrando que estava preparado.

O dia todo fora assim, treinando sem parar. Enquanto isso em outro hotel...

Ju: Vamos meninas! A gente combinou que hoje sairíamos pra fazer compras!

Essa era Jullytta, uma garota de longos cabelos rosa, presos em duas tranças. A mais animada da equipe. Pra quem a visse de relance a classificaria como a deslocada da equipe, pois as outras eram basicamente amantes do gótico, ou tímidas demais para algo agitado. Jullytta era o que podíamos chamar de cérebro da equipe, um gênio em forma de criança. Não, ela não era criança, era apenas baixinha, muito baixinha.

Sa: Olha Ju, eu só concordei porque vai ser um tédio esperar nossa vez de lutar! – Sakura pegou a bolsa pra acompanhar a amiga.

Hi: Eu vou porque não quero ficar aqui sozinha! – Hikari também tinha concordado em passear.

Ka: Eu também vou – essa era Karen, sempre calma e de poucas palavras – Mas se estiver muito cheio volto na hora.

Ju: Ok! – levantou os braços tentando animar as garotas, mais parecia uma líder de torcida – Então vamos lá!

Essas quatro inocentes e meigas garotas eram as integrantes do Imegas. Por trás do rostinho tímido e da animação, estavam quatro fortes e decididas lutadoras. Mas lutariam apenas na última eliminação, o que as deixava livres para curtir um passeio.

Enquanto isso, numa sorveteria...

Lil: Ai ai, nem acredito que a gente vai lutar hoje! – pulando de tanto alegria – Temos chances de ganhar não é? – olhou animada esperando a aprovação das amigas.

Mii: Claro que sim! – essa era com certeza uma equipe de líderes de torcida – Vamos mostrar pra que viemos aqui!

Chiki: Er... não sei não... – olhou de modo misterioso pras outras, mas logo calou.

Kuchiki era um tipo de vidente, mas via apenas um futuro próximo e só conseguia prever quando estava num estado de humor negro. Era fã de roupas escuras e tinha certa afeição por morcegos. Sua aparência denunciava seu gosto obscuro: cabelo preto, com mechas roxas, cacheado até abaixo dos ombros, com franjinha. Seus olhos eram verdes muito penetrantes.

B: Ah! – soltou um grito – Não diga que previu algo! – seus olhos brilharam cheios de lágrimas.

Chiki: Não vi o vencedor da luta, apenas um relance – sua voz era baixa e falava pausadamente.

Lil: E o que mais? – pulou na frente dela querendo informações – Vai lá, conta o que viu! – só faltava ajoelhar e puxar a barra da saia dela.

Chiki: Lil, não tenha tanta certeza de suas ações – mais um de seus enigmas – Aja calmamente e pense bastante no que faz – desviou da garota e saiu andando.

Mii: Alguém entendeu? – olhou-a saindo – Ah, deixa pra lá, nós vamos fazer o possível!

B: Isso mesmo! – tentou pular pra animar as amigas, mas tropeçou numa lata e quase esborrachou a cara no chão.

A desastrada da equipe faz de tudo pra agradar quem gosta, mas às vezes acaba se dando mal, apesar disso, era muito inteligente. Sua aparência denunciava sua alegria, cabelo de cor indeterminada, com mechas roxas, brancas e pratas.

E, com um dia tão agitado, ele logo chegou ao seu final, dando lugar à noite, que reservava muita emoção. Todas as atenções seriam voltadas pra mais uma batalha que teria início em poucas horas.

R: Rápido Tyson, a gente vai se atrasar! – Ray tentava apressar o colega.

T: Já vou! – e saiu tropeçando em tudo – Minha beyblade! – chegando ao elevador teve que voltar correndo.

R: Tyson! O Kai vai mandar o carro ir sem a gente! – preocupou-se enquanto segurava a porta do elevador.

T: Pronto! Vamos! – tentou recuperar o fôlego na descida. – E o Max?

R: Já está no carro também – ele parecia nervoso.

T: O que foi? – percebeu a angustia do amigo.

R: Nada... – sorriu amarelo – Só estou um pouquinho ansioso.

M: Rápido vocês dois! – Max estava parado na porta do prédio.

R: Chegamos! – caminharam até o carro.

K: Dormindo de novo? – perguntou olhando torto para Tyson.

T: Nem vem Kai! – sabia que viria um longo sermão se não respondesse. – Só fui pegar minha beyblade, e não adianta você reclamar.

R: Calma pessoal. Estamos todos aqui, então vamos logo!

Em outro hotel...

B: Estamos atrasadas! – Bella corria pra todo lado tentando pegar suas coisas.

Chiki: Calma, vai dar tudo certo – Kuchiki estava pronta e não tinha motivos pra se preocupar.

Lil: Não acho minha bolsa! – revirava o guarda roupa.

Mii: Deixa a bolsa! – também estava desesperada – Pega a beyblade e vamos!

B: Não acho a beyblade! – olhava embaixo da cama. – Cadê você?

Chiki: Gente, eu já peguei tudo. – falou em seu tom mais calmo – Será que vocês podiam sair desse quarto pra eu trancar a porta? – calmo nada, elas estavam testando sua paciência.

Uma a uma elas foram saindo do quarto. Kuchiki trancou a porta e foram para o saguão.

B: Acha que a gente conseguiu deixar ela nervosa? – cochichou para Lil.

Lil: Não sei, mas temos todo o caminho até o Bey Stadium pra fazer ela se sentir pressionada. – olhou de soslaio para a garota que vinha logo atrás.

B: Acha mesmo que isso vai fazer ela nos contar quem vence a luta? – iriam pressionar a amiga com o intuito de que ela previsse quem era o vencedor.

Lil: Não sei, mas não custa tentar. – era questão de vitória ou derrota.

B: E se ela ficar chateada? – a amizade delas também estava em jogo.

Lil: Er... Aí a gente vai ter que contar tudo pra ela – havia muitos "se" nessa história.

Mii: O que vocês estão conversando e não falam pra gente? – curiosa como só ela conseguia ser.

Lil: Estamos montando estratégias de luta! – acenou sorrindo.

Chiki: Estão falando de mim – sussurrou e sorriu maldosamente.

Mii: Como sabe? – olhava de uma pra outra.

Chiki: Apenas uma suposição...

AJ: Bem vindos! Senhoras e senhores, a mais uma luta para as eliminações!


	6. Rápido demais

**N/A:** _A letra do nome de cada personagem precederá sua fala. Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem. Os personagens originais são amigos do AS e do FFNet.O Lenzo é personagem da Helena._

_Para facilitar na leitura da fanfic, vou colocar os nomes de todas as equipes, todos os personagens e a letra que os representa nas falas._

_Agradecimentos a todos que leram e aos poucos que comentaram..._

_Hiwata... não me mate por atualizar essa fic antes da sua de presente. Mas essa estava praticamente pronta. Ah... não brigue por conter poucas falas, no próximo terá mais! *esmaga e lambe*_

**Blade Breakers**

K: Kai

T: Tyson

R: Ray

M: Max

**Imegas:**

Ju: Jullytta

Hi: Hikari Walker (Noil)

Ka: Karen Marichelli (Nany)

Sa: Sakura Shinohara

**Whispers:**

Lil: Ranma

Chiki: Kuchiki

B: Bella (Hiime)

Mii: Mii-chan

**Dark-eyes:**

Hel: Helena Hiwatari Masako

Ais: Aislyn Matsumoto

Ana: Anamatéia Haika

Len: Lenzo Montegerro

**Scalibur:**

Ch: Chika

Lili: Liligi

Nan: Nanda

Kyo: Kyokun

AJ: narrador

D: Dinkenson

**Cap. 6: Rápido demais**

AJ: E para nossa segunda luta teremos o prazer de ver a incrível luta entre os campeões mundiais do ano passado, os Blade Breakers, contra as novatas Whispers.

A multidão começou a gritar enlouquecida. Uma equipe de garotos contra uma de garotas. Seria algo interessante, principalmente se os campeões mundiais vierem a perder.

AJ: E lutando pelos Bladebreakers: Kai, Tyson, Max e Ray! – a cada nome gritado, os lutadores levantaram de seus lugares e acenaram para o público. Exceto o Kai, que só levantou o braço. – E lutando pelas Whispers: Ranma, Kuchiki, Mii-chan e Bella. – e a torcida masculina foi à loucura.

As garotas levantaram de seus lugares e pularam alegres, vibrando pelo apoio recebido. Se não fosse um torneio de beyblade, seriam confundidas com animadoras de torcida.

T: Elas não parecem grande coisa... – esnobou Tyson, julgando apenas por ter conhecido Lil anteriormente.

R: Melhor não subestimá-las. – tentava analisar além das aparências – Elas podem ser muito melhores que nós. Vamos usar a melhor estratégia que temos.

T: Ah, vocês estão preocupados a toa. Vamos lá Max! – e caminhou para a cuia.

K: E quem disse que você lutará primeiro? – veio atrás de si a voz fria do capitão – Vamos Ray. – e sem esperar resposta tomou o rumo que Tyson ia.

T: Mal humorado... – falou baixinho e voltou para o banco com Max.

M: O que será que houve? – ficou curioso com a atitude do parceiro.

R: Ele quer terminar logo pra ter certeza que vamos ganhar. – esclareceu Ray, seguindo na mesma direção do capitão.

T: Pelo visto não confia na gente – sentou e cruzou os braços emburrado.

R: Não é isso... – e voltou a correr – Desejem-nos boa sorte!

AJ: Os primeiros a lutar pelos Blade Breakers serão Kai e Ray e pelas Whispers serão Kuchiki e Mii-chan.

As duas duplas subiram na cuia e armaram suas beyblades. Uma corrente de tensão passou de Kuchiki para Kai. Eles se encararam longamente. Verde no violeta.

Lil: Vão lá garotas! – a capitã subiu no banco e começou a pular e balançar um pompom – Mostrem do que são capazes!

B: Força meninas! Acabem com eles! – Bella também subiu e as duas começaram uma espécie de dança ensaiada.

M: O que elas estão fazendo? – começou a rir das garotas do outro lado do estádio.

T: Tentando animar eu acho. – ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando-as – Elas são muito estranhas. Não parecem lutadoras.

Logo o silêncio predominou. Todos sentaram prontos pra assistir a batalha. Lutadores em posição, beyblades prontas. A expectativa no ar.

AJ: Prontos? – esperou um aceno de cabeça – 3, 2, 1... Let's Rip!

As beyblades foram prontamente lançadas e começaram a girar pela cuia, reconhecendo o terreno. Ainda era uma cuia comum, as especiais viriam nas lutas finais. Lutadores se encarando, as beyblades fazendo reconhecimento da área, equipes nervosas esperando o primeiro ataque.

K: Dranzer! – gritou libertando sua fera bit – Sabre de chamas!

AJ: Mas... – as palavras não saiam.

R: Não podia me deixar aquecer um pouco não? – reclamou saindo da cuia.

Ninguém teve nem tempo de gritar e animar os lutadores, mal a luta começara e já havia terminado. As garotas continuaram olhando assustadas para onde suas beyblades estavam.

Kai atacara do nada, com seu golpe mais poderoso. Ele não estava com paciência hoje. Dera as costas à cuia e voltara para o banco com os outros companheiros.

K: A luta final é sua Ray. – cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

R: Como assim? – olhou espantado para o garoto ao seu lado – Acha que Max e Tyson não vão conseguir?

M: É cara, nós treinamos muito pra isso! – estava indignado com Kai por ele estar discutindo com Ray como se não eles nem estivessem ali.

T: Vamos lá, Max! – levantou rapidamente do banco – Vamos mostrar pro Kai do que somos feitos!

Depois de refeitos do susto a multidão começou a gritar e aplaudir. Fora uma bela demonstração de quanto a equipe era forte.

Lil: Oh não! – seus olhos lacrimejando – Era disso que estava falando Kuchiki?

A garota olhou-a profundamente. Não queria assustar a equipe. Sentou-se no banco e ficou quieta como uma estátua.

B: Agora é com a gente Lil! – puxou a amiga pelo braço e foram até a cuia.

AJ: E para a segunda luta, teremos Tyson e Max contra Ranma e Bella. – a torcida estava esperando outra vitória arrasadora e decidiram gritar e animar antes que a luta terminasse de repente. – Estão prontos? – olhou para ambas as equipes esperando o sinal.

Ju: Aposto dez reais que eles vão perder! – estendeu a mão pra uma de suas companheiras.

Ka: Aposto que eles ganham! – Karen apertou a mão da colega sem desviar o olho da cuia, não queria perder nem um segundo daquelas batalhas.

AJ: 3, 2, 1... Let's Rip! – e com um aceno de mão, as beyblades foram lançadas.

Sa: Aposto que a Ju vai ganhar! – cochichou no ouvido de Hikari.

Hi: Apostado! – e riram juntas baixinho – Será que um dia a gente pára de apostar?

AJ: E agora todas as beyblades estão na cuia! Tyson e Max não seguiram os passos do líder e estão apenas analisando as oponentes. Enquanto Ranma e Bella parecem discutir qual estratégia irão usar.

T: O que elas estão esperando pra atacar? – estava impaciente com a demora.

M: Talvez queiram nos cansar...

T: Não sei, estamos apenas começando, devem estar tramando outra coisa.

Ficaram alguns minutos apenas circulando a cuia, as meninas não encaravam os oponentes, pareciam mesmo discutir o que fazer a seguir. Mas a verdade era outra.

Lil: Será que eles já estão com raiva? – perguntava baixinho.

B: Acho que não... vamos testar a paciência deles mais um pouco – e olharam de soslaio para os garotos.

Lil: Eu não gosto de esperar muito, podem desclassificar a gente! – sussurrou exasperada.

B: Calma, estamos apenas começando. Temos um tempinho. – tentou acalmar a amiga.

Lil: E agora, podemos atacar? – olhava de novo para os garotos e para a amiga em sua frente.

B: Lil, espere só mais uns minutinhos! – elas também ficavam impacientes.

Lil: Já posso atacar? – não esperou nem cinco segundos e perguntou novamente.

T: Ah, já chega! – preparou para atacar – Dragon! Furacão Fantasma!

Sem perder tempo, Max também atacou.

M: Draciel! Maremoto submarino!

Pegas de surpresa, as Whispers mal tiveram tempo de contra-atacar. A única opção seria desviar, o que conseguiram com muito custo e alguns arranhões nas beyblades.

B: Pronta Lil? – finalmente assumiu posição de combate – Pronta Lics? – sua beyblade começou a brilhar, ela usaria a fera bit.

Lil: Pronta Belinha! Donky! – invocou sua fera bit.

T: Finalmente! Vamos lá Max! Dragon! – e aos poucos uma luz dentro da cuia foi aumentando gradativamente.

M: Certo! Draciel! Vamos lá! – e quatro feras bits surgiram.

De um lado uma tartaruga e um dragão gigantes. Do outro, um gato branco e um macaco.

B: Querida Lics! Mostre a eles seu poder de choque! – o gato eriçou o pêlo e por todos os lados onde corria eletricidade, começou a haver estática, faíscas voando em todas as direções.

AJ: Mais um pouco e essa garota eletrocuta todos no Bey Stadium! – todos estavam assustados com a mudança no humor das garotas.

T: Dragon! Furacão fantasma! – o dragão começou a subir.

Várias pessoas se levantaram para ver como estava a situação dentro da cuia. As beyblades giravam e uma luz imensa saia do centro do vórtice.

AJ: Pedimos a todos que se sentem! – finalmente a emoção das batalhas, nem mesmo o apresentador agüentava tanta agitação – Ah! Agora, todos os competidores invocaram suas feras bits! E estão atacando de ambos os lados! Quem tiver maior força de ataque ou melhor estratégia vence!

M: Draciel! Maremoto submarino! – e uma onde enorme surgiu por trás deles.

Lil: Donky! Ataque!

Várias explosões aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Com o curto circuito, os televisores pararam de exibir o que acontecia na luta. As luzes foram apagando uma a uma. Muita fumaça começou a preencher o local. Tosses. Gritos. Pessoas tentando ir para o outro lado dos bancos para tentar ver alguma coisa.

AJ: E os vencedores da luta são... – nem mesmo o apresentador conseguia ver.

O que estava acontecendo? Quem ganhou? Muita gente se debatendo. Pisando nos pés uns dos outros. AJ continuou tentando acalmar a multidão e faze-los voltarem a seus lugares. A fumaça ia dissipando. O gerador de força foi ligado, aos poucos as luzes iam voltando também.

Apenas uma beyblade permanecia girando no centro da cuia. Com muito custo. Quase parando também. Como se estivesse esperando que apenas uma pessoa a visse ali para finalmente parar.

Ju: Ganhei a aposta! – sorriu enquanto virara pra amiga – Karen, me deve dez!

Sa: Também me deve dinheiro Hikari! – elas sorriam entre si – Vocês têm noção que podemos enfrentá-los nas finais? – seus olhos brilhavam.

Ka: Sim, mas para isso eles vão precisar vencer a decisão de um contra um. E nós teremos que vencer mais duas lutas.

Hi: Foi uma boa luta! – pagou o dinheiro feliz – E sei que nós vamos conseguir vencer, treinamos muito pra isso. Não podemos dar chances para os White Tigers revidarem.

AJ: E com a vitória das Whispers, a próxima luta será entre um membro dos Blade Breakers e um membro das Whispers. Os líderes devem escolher seus melhores lutadores e apostarem tudo neles.

K: A luta é sua Ray – o garoto de cabelos bicolores encarou o amigo, mostrando que a promessa de deixá-lo lutar foi cumprida.

R: E se eu não quiser lutar agora? – rebateu furioso – Você anda muito estressado desde que seu avô voltou não é? Por que está descontando em mim?

T: Calma Ray, eu luto se quiser – não queria ver uma briga entre seus amigos antes de uma disputa tão importante.

M: É cara, não precisa ficar nervoso. – olhou para o outro lado da cuia – Elas já escolheram quem irá lutar.

K: Foi a mesma garota que eu derrotei. Ela será fácil. – e virou-se para Ray com um olhar frio – Se você não quer, eu mesmo termino o que comecei. – e começou a caminhar para o campo de batalhas.

R: Espera! – puxou-o pelo braço – A luta é minha. Depois a gente se acerta.

Com um acesso positivo, Kai voltou a se sentar enquanto Ray tomava o caminho que o amigo ia antes.

M: Eles estão tensos. – olhava de um para o outro – Isso tudo é por que a gente perdeu?

T: Acho que não. O Kai sempre foi estressado – sussurrou para o loirinho – O Ray só está sendo o alvo dessa vez.

M: Espero que isso passe logo – sentou também para assistir a luta.

AJ: Pelas Whispers a própria líder Ranma irá lutar. E pelos Blade Breakers será Ray. – vários aplausos e gritos esquentaram os lutadores – Estão prontos? – esperou o aceno de ambos – Lembrando, essa luta decidirá o campeão da segunda eliminação, que passará para as semifinais. 3, 2, 1... Let's rip!

As beyblades foram liberadas, rodaram a cuia, analisando o oponente. Os lutadores estavam muito tensos. Os espectadores ficaram subitamente em silêncio. Seria necessário apenas um movimento errado para tudo terminar.

R: Driger! – chamou por sua fera bit – Patas de tigre!

Não podia perder tempo. O capitão o deixará furioso, os amigos perderam, tudo estava pesando em suas costas. Não culpava a equipe adversária, elas eram muito fortes, não deviam ser subestimadas. Mas tudo isso o estava pressionando a agir sem pensar.

Lil: Donky! Contra-ataque! – ordenou antes que fosse destroçada.

O outro garoto parecia nervoso. Estava usando a força ao invés da técnica. Assim perderia logo. Ela queria uma luta justa, mas nem por isso pegaria leve.

Mii e Bella subiram no banco e começaram a gritar e dançar. Tentavam animar sua líder a todo custo. Não poderiam perder, não tão perto de irem pra próxima luta.

Chiki: Garotas... melhor se conformarem... – baixou o olhar, sua voz saiu baixa e grave.

B: Você quer dizer que... – olhou-a assustada.

T: Viu só Kai? – pulava e gritava na frente do capitão – Nós vencemos! Somos os melhores! – abraçou o Max e continuou a fazer uma dança da vitória.

K: Bom trabalho, Ray – foi o máximo que sua dignidade permitiu elogiar.

R: Acho que o mau-humor dele passou – sorriu para as costas do capitão.

M: Claro! Sua vitória foi chocante Ray! – pulou e abraçou o amigo também.

As lutas encerraram antes das nove horas. Algumas equipes voltaram para os hotéis, outras foram passear pelos shoppings, e apenas uma arrumava as malas para voltar para casa.

T: Vamos comemorar Max! Quero comer tudo que tiver direito! – e puxava o amigo para o salão de jantar do hotel.

R: Eu também estou morrendo de fome – pulou nas costas de Tyson – Rápido que também estou cansado!

M: Kai, por que não quis deixar o Ray lutar logo no início? – interrogou o capitão que vinha logo atrás.

T: É mesmo... – parou e encarou-o, descendo o outro de suas costas – Estava querendo se exibir é? Voltar com força total para as lutas.

K: Na verdade foi pra descontar a raiva que você me fez passar... – se ele deu satisfação é porque não pararia por aí... lá vinha sermão.

T: Então é assim!? Fica com raiva de mim e desconta nele! – parando pra pensar na própria frase ele percebeu... – Mas porque estava com raiva de mim? Eu não fiz nada errado! Er... ainda não fiz não é...?

K: Vamos enumerar: – e começou a contar nos dedos – primeiro tive que te chamar umas cinqüenta vezes hoje de manhã pra te acordar! Depois tive que encher um balde com água e jogar em você! E pra piorar, eu tive que limpar, pra não dormir em um quarto molhado! Depois você treina como se estivéssemos no nosso primeiro torneio, parecendo uma criança! Como ia confiar que vocês ganhariam? – entrou no restaurante e procurou uma mesa para se sentarem – Eu venci a primeira e deixei a última pro Ray. Eu sabia que você não ia se concentrar e lutar como deveria. Ficou esse tempo todo que estivemos sem batalhas comendo e dormindo ao invés de treinar!

Max estava boquiaberto. Era o maior monólogo que vira Kai fazer em toda sua vida. Tinha que guardar esse momento.

T: Vem Max... vamos pegar o jantar – puxou o amigo e saiu dali. Não queria agüentar mais o líder estressado.

R: Pegou pesado agora Kai – riu baixinho.

K: Eu sei – olhou o outro divertido – Só assim pra ele tomar jeito e agir.

R: Você tem métodos muito estranhos de animar...

Enquanto isso, num dos quartos do hotel, as luzes estavam todas apagadas, a única iluminação provinha da fachada do prédio. Era como se temessem muita claridade, duas sombras que vagavam pela noite.

Hel: Amanhã a noite promete – sorriu com um brilho insano no olhar.

Ais: O que planeja? – perguntou a outra curiosa.

Hel: Vencer sem muito esforço...

Ais: Vai trancá-los no banheiro? – zombou da outra.

Hel: Pensei em algo mais fácil. Vou precisar de ajuda.

Ais: Sei... quer que eu chame a Ana e o Lenzo ou nós duas conseguimos?

Hel: Apenas nós duas. O Lenzo vai emburrar, mas não ligo. – deitou na cama encarando o teto escuro.

Ais: Espero que não faça nada que me deixe mal humorada também.

Hel: Hunf... vou tentar.

Ais: Vou pedir para a Ana distrair o pirralho – levantou saindo do quarto.


End file.
